


Lost In You

by AngelaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Self Harm, Suicide, X-Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Years ago, Harry Styles fell in love.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>omg this is just a sad ending extreme angsty unrequitted love pls read i worked hard ok bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING 
> 
>  
> 
> SAD ENDING, MAJOR CHAR. DEATH, SELF HARM/ EATING DISORDER TRIGGER.
> 
> its written in like date form idk its different for me. so yeah it has alot of song refrence so these are the songs i used
> 
>  
> 
> Don't let me go- Harry Styles
> 
> Ships in the night - Matt Kearney 
> 
> Lost in you- Three days grace
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
> those are serious larry songs so go check them out :)

3 Years ago, Harry Styles fell in love. He fell in love so hard that he didn't think he'd be able to have so much passion for one person in his entire life. 

3 years ago, Harry Styles auditioned for The X-Factor, and fell in love.

3 years ago Harry was placed in a band called one direction, and he was still in love. 

3 years ago, that band made it to third place on the X-Factor, and he had been in even more love. 

3 years ago Harry was working on a song about the person he loved.

3 years ago, the person Harry loved seemed to be acting different, he hopes he didn't do something wrong, Harry loves this person. 

2 years ago Harry and his band had there first song, and it reminded him a lot of the person he had fallen in love with.

2 years ago, on February 1'st, Harry had turned 17. The person he loved brought somebody else to his party.

2 years ago, on October 31'st, 2011, the love of his life, fell in love with somebody else.

2 years ago Harry had looked into the mirror and thought, "maybe it is my fault.", because the person he had fell in love with, had fallen in love with somebody else.

2 years ago Harry had stopped eating, how could he eat when all that was on his mind was that the person he fell in love with will never want him?

2 years ago Liam, Harry's band mate, had noticed his weight loss and made him get help.

2 years ago Harry's band mates would walk on egg shells when they were with him, like he was going to break any second. But the thing is, that he is already broken.

2 years ago the person he fell in love with was now single.

1 year ago Harry started eating again, because the person he loved, was spending more time with him.

1 year ago Harry was happy, he spent all day and night with the person he was in love with. What more could he ask for?

1 year ago, Harry noticed something strange. The person he loved, had become sad.

1 year ago Harry asked what was wrong to the person he loved. They simply said, "fuck off". 

1 year ago Harry was sad again because the person he loved, hated him and he didn't know why.

1 year ago Harry had found the person he loved, in bed with another person. 

1 year ago Harry had become numb. 

1 year ago Niall would always try to make Harry laugh, but their was no more smiles to give.

1 year ago the person Harry loved was getting married. Harry plastered a fake smile as the person he loved walked down the aisle with the person Harry hated. 

1 year ago the person Harry loved, began to talk to him again. Harry doesn't understand why the person he loved always looked so sad now a days.

1 year ago Harry was getting tired of loving someone that didn't want to be loved by him.

10 months ago the band broke up. It was a good run, Harry thought. 

10 months ago Harry moved into a flat with Liam. The person he fell in love with, didn't even bother to come to there house warming party.

9 months ago Harry had not seen the person he had fallen in love with in a month. Why did it hurt so much to say goodbye?

8 months ago Harry decided to get a tattoo, inspired by the person he loved.

7 months ago Harry had stopped eating again. 

6 months ago Harry's twitter followers inform him that the person he loved, is now divorced.

6 months ago Harry recieved a text message from the person he loved, asking to go to brunch. 

5 months ago Harry is best friends with the person he is in love with again. 

4 months ago Harry is happy.

4 months ago Harry asks the person he is in love with on a date. They say yes.

3 months ago Harry is in a relationship with the person he is in love with. And Harry thinks, nothing will ever compete with this, because he, Harry Edward Styles, is in love.

2 months ago Harry tells the person he is in love with that he loves him. They never say it back, but Harry thinks it will just take time. 

2 months ago Harry makes love to the person he is in love with. His veins are filled with happiness and everything is finally fitting into place. 

1 month ago Harry says he is in love with the person he is in love with. They still never say it back. "It just takes time".

1 month ago the person Harry is in love has been acting weird lately, he think it's happening again. 

1 month ago Harry is angry. 

1 month ago Harry is sad.

1 month ago Harry cries himself to sleep.

1 month ago Harry doesn't eat.

1 month ago Harry is numb. Letting go of the feeling of love.

1 month ago Harry looks at himself in the mirror and doesn't see himself. 

1 month ago Harry makes a song, he hadn't thought of a name yet but he wants it to be inspired by the person he is in love with. 

1 month ago Harry cries.

1 month ago Harry ties a rope carefully to his neck, and falls.

1 month ago the person Harry is in love with finds him in his room, the engagement ring that was held firmly in his hand, now lays on the floor.

1 month ago Harry was alive and in love, but 1 month ago, Harry wasn't Harry. 

1 month ago the person Harry was in love with moves in with Niall and Zayn.

1 month ago they try to get the person Harry was in love with help. They didn't take it.

3 weeks ago the person Harry was in love with stops talking.

2 weeks ago the person Harry was in love with, realizes they were in love with Harry.

1 week ago the person that was in love with Harry looks in Harry's room. In the corner there is a photograph, the person Harry was in love with steps over to it and picks it up from its bed of broken glass, realizing it was a picture of them that Harry had taken when they weren't looking. In the picture the person Harry was in love with doesn't recognize himself, but they guess that Harry didn't recognize himself either. Looking through the boxes sprawled across Harrys bed, the person harry was in love with finds two CD's with a note that read "Couldn't think of names for them, thought you might have some. I love you.". They immediately play it. 

1 week ago the person Harry was in love with releases the songs worldwide. The names they had chosen were : "Like ships in the night" and "Don't let me go". They hope Harry likes them.

 

Today, as the person Harry was in love with stares at his broken reflection and his broken bloody hand, they know it's there fault. So when they send a text to there loved ones, and writes his suicide note for somebody to find, they know they were in love this whole time, just too blind by the light and fame to realize. So, as the person Harry was in love with slides a blade gracefully across there neck, they know, Harry styles was the one.

 

When Liam finds the person Harry was in love with on June 8th, 2013, and reads the note that was left covered in blood that read, "it's all out of love" he knows that Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, had a love that was unexplainable, but if it weren't for the fame, the lime lights, the management and pressure of being watched with every move you make, there love would have made it in the movies. It's a tragic love story with a twist. 

 

But hey, 

 

It was all out of love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i killed u
> 
> i might make a louis. p.o.v but idk. i wanted to keep the louis thing a secret lol kbye
> 
>  
> 
> please tell me what you think :) <3


End file.
